


Christmas - Chanlix

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: ChanLix, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Soft sex, chanlix is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Chan and Felix have sex to celebrate Christmas morning
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Series: K-Pop Smuts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Christmas - Chanlix

“Merry Christmas!” Felix cheered, sitting up in bed. Chan opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the light that came seeping in through the curtains. He turned slowly to look at his boyfriend, who looked way too excited. 

“What time is it?” 

“Christmas time!!” Felix giggled, laying down and cuddling close to Chan. 

Chan rolled his eyes, too tired to hug back. “Felix, what time is it?”

“7am. But it’s Christmas, so yay!” Chan could feel Felix’s smile against his neck. 

Chan sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes again. He didn't understand why Felix was so excited—after all, they decided they weren't going to celebrate until later that day. There was no reason for Felix to wake him up so early. 

“I’m going back to sleep,” Chan mumbled, already feeling himself start drifting back to sleep. Felix, however, was set on waking him up. 

“Channie, please?” Felix pouted, kissing the back of Chan’s neck. “Channie, I want you to be awake with me.”

Chan let out a tired sigh, opening his eyes just to close them again. “Baby, we don't have anything planned until later. Why can’t we just sleep in?”

Felix whined a bit, wrapping his arms around Chan. Chan was getting slightly annoyed, because he really wanted sleep, but he wouldn't dare deny Felix of his cuddles. Felix mumbled, “Channie, I want to have sex with you.”

Chan chuckled, smiling a little. Honestly, he was honored that his boyfriend would think of such things in such an innocent and sweet way. “Baby, can’t we wait until tonight? We have a hotel room and everything…”

Felix shook his head, petting Chan’s head. “That’s gonna be rough sex. I want something sweet! I want you to make love to me, so my day starts off with me thinking of how much I love you, and how much you love me.”

Chan blushed, turning around and embracing his boyfriend. “You’re so sweet, Lixie.” He smiled and started kissing his neck, trailing up to his cheek and then leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. Felix leaned forward to reconnect their lips, and they kissed softly for a few seconds. That was, until Felix started to deepen the kiss, moving their lips more passionately. 

Chan responded by tangling his hand in Felix’s hair, playing with it gently. Although he was still tired, he had enough energy to give Felix all the love and attention he needed. 

Felix pulled away for a moment, before he found his way to straddle Chan’s lap. Chan wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him in and kissing his nose. “I love you.” 

Felix smiled, nuzzling Chan’s neck softly and whispering, “I love you too.” 

Chan smiled as well, then he started to take Felix’s shirt off. He lifted it up and over Felix’s head, watching Felix shy away under Chan’s gaze. Chan started kissing his boyfriend’s chest, even sucking a few soft marks into his skin. He made his way down to Felix’s nipple, sucking it gently and drawing a mewl out of Felix. Felix blushed gently, as if Chan had never heard his boyfriend moan. 

Felix tugged at the bottom of Chan’s shirt, a sign he wanted it off. Chan complied by pulling it off, gently placing it where he’d set Felix’s down. Felix rested his hands on Chan’s chest and said softly, “I love your body.”

Chan smiled, resting his own hands on top of Felix’s smaller ones. He replied, “I know. I love yours too.” As if to prove his point, Chan kissed down Felix’s chest again, this time going over his stomach and stopping at the band of his pants. Chan then slipped his boyfriend’s pants off, watching his face for any signs of uncomfortableness. 

When Chan saw none in his eyes, he continued to take his boyfriend’s underwear off. Felix slowly let himself lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and putting all his trust into Chan. 

It made Chan happy to see how much Felix trusted him. He stripped himself of his clothes as well, then he reached into his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He knew him and his boyfriend were both tested recently, and there should be no reason either of them had any diseases, but Chan knew that Felix liked to use condoms because they made him feel safer. 

Chan lubed up three of his fingers and murmured a warning before sliding the first one into Felix’s hole. Felix squirmed and Chan paused, letting his boyfriend get used to the feeling. Once Felix told Chan he was ready, Chan started thrusting his finger gently. 

Felix let out small sounds under him, squirming a bit as well. Chan went gentle on his boyfriend, aware that he was sensitive, and Felix seemed to appreciate the softness. 

After adding three fingers, Chan could tell Felix was ready. He slowly pulled out his fingers, then kissed his boyfriend’s lips. He rolled a condom on, then lubed himself up. 

Chan lined himself up at Felix’s entrance, entering slowly so he wouldn't hurt his love. Felix whined a little, so Chan immediately reached down to intertwine their fingers. Felix calmed down because of that action, and Chan felt satisfied enough to start thrusting slowly. 

Chan didn't let go of Felix’s hand, rubbing his finger over his knuckles gently. Felix let out a content sigh, loving that Chan was being gentle with him. 

Once Chan established a slow pace, Felix pulled Chan down and connected their lips. Chan kissed him slowly and passionately, swirling his tongue around his boyfriend’s mouth. Felix let out content sighs, running his fingers through Chan’s hair. 

Chan kept at his slow pace but he adjusted himself to find Felix’s prostate. He tried a few different positions, but when he found one that made Felix spill out a moan and arch his back, Chan knew he found it. 

Chan hit the spot a few times, albeit slowly, loving the way Felix reacted to it. Chan reached down again to reconnected their lips, but this time the kiss was faster, although it wasn't lust-filled. Felix kissed back willingly, tugging at Chan’s hair gently. 

“I’m gonna come,” Felix sighed, tightening his grip on Chan’s hand. 

Chan smiled, rubbing his thumb against Felix’s cheek gently. “Me too. Let’s come together.”

Felix nodded, and he let himself release. Chan did as well, pulling out of Felix slowly. They kissed softly, smiling warmly at each other. 

“I love you,” Chan said, disposing of his condom. 

“I love you too,” Felix smiled, petting Chan’s hair when he came back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I deeply appreciate kudos and comments... please leave some! It's literally free to leave a nice comment...
> 
> Please leave comments of ships/fandoms/scenarios I should write about, and I'll try my best to write what you want! Have a Merry Christmas!!


End file.
